


kitten god

by Deathstrom, Kimvamp



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Deals, F/M, Gods, Kids, Live saver, Memory Loss, Multi, not sure if that's enough tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstrom/pseuds/Deathstrom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimvamp/pseuds/Kimvamp
Summary: read and see it's all good.





	1. chapter one - kitten-god child -

\- kitten-god child -  
I shoved Loki out of the pathway of a beam as there were a flash, bang and a pint-size kitten- god standing before them and Heimdall.  
"what the hell!" Thor exclaimed in disbelief.  
Loki looked at Thor and just shrugged his shoulders as if to say it wasn't me.  
I opened up my eyes and let out a hiccup before letting out a hell of a wail which shot through both of my brothers.  
Heimdall lifted me into his arms and says "don't worry little cat, I will take care of you" he was rubbing my back trying to get rid of my hiccups.  
loki asked "what the hell is going on and what's with the kid. where's our sister?  
Thor looked right at him and says "the kid is our sister and she saved your backside from that beam of light."  
Loki replied " oh you are kidding me"  
Heimdall answered "nope, it's no joke, and we have to find out how to turn her back or else all will be lost without her"  
I held onto heimdall's shoulder and asked: "who are all of you?"  
kim was sitting bored and fussing with the chain on her L necklace from her boyfriend her best besties brother.she started humming the song to her best friends brother then held it and she was in Asgard the gate was empty. "That's strange whats going on" she exclaimed aloud and went toward the palace and walked inside. "Kitty," she said happily and ran over. Then halted. "Jo?"  
"who are you?" I ask in a polite voice still hiding against Heimdall's shoulder.  
"Your bestie, you don't remember....hold on look" she exclaimed as she leaned down pulling out the knife from her boot and hold it flat. "its the one you gave well me and another friend this one was his we kinda swapped. But it matches yours see?" she asked.  
I shook my head at her and answered "no I don't remember"  
Heimdall looked at her and says "she looks about Seven or eight, Thor and Loki are over there somewhere"  
kim reach her hand out and pat my head "We are like family so if you ever get separated for the others look for me ok" she exclaimed. she walked over to Loki and took his hand.  
I hugged into the nice person who was holding me. "ok," I mumbled before burying my head against his shoulder.  
Heimdall sighed before beginning to pace up and down the corridor and was rubbing my back "jo, why do you trust me and not the others" He asked in a gentle voice before he entered my room.  
"I just know that I can trust you" I explained before getting put onto my own feet when I got to my own room and was getting given my kid's clothes. I pulled on a pair of jeans, trainers and had pulled my t-shirt on then a black hoodie on.  
Heimdall had turned his back while I was getting changed into the clothes "your father, brothers and best friend is gonna be worried about you" he explained when he turned back around to looked at me.  
"thow...and loi" I asked  
he nodded his head "yeah them" He replied then placed his hand on my shoulder.

-outside-  
she was told what happened and nodded. "So she cant remember anything either one of you it would still be difficult" she exclaimed  
"Yeah I know" Loki replied. she shivered due to feeling cold and Loki put his cloak round her. she smiled up at him and cuddled close.  
"Kim,we have known each other a very long time have we not?" he asked, she nodded.  
"Go to my room I will be back soon" Loki said. she nodded and went to his room sitting down other huge bed.

-throne room-  
loki could not wait longer so he went to the throne room and told the gaurds I wanted to talk to my Father  
"let him in," Odin asked while he was sitting on his throne. "what is the problem?"  
he go inside and bow "I would like to ask your permission for something Father" he asked  
"my permission for what?" His father replied.  
"I would like your permission to ask a midgardians hand in marriage named Kim.Jo may have mentioned her they are best friends" loki asked fearing the worse as his Father does not really like midgardians. he growled internally at the fact he must look like a small boy due to how nervous he was and straightened up looking him in the eyes.  
"WHAT" he yelled but then added "no"  
"Please Father,I love her and she has save my life too" he stop realising he was not told about that.  
"I said no, that is the last I want to hear on the matter..." he replied "what do you mean saved your life? boy"  
"I was dying Father so I got Thor to summon Kim up so I could see her one last time.But when I was asleep she snuck of to Jotunheim.She risked her life and made a deal to have my life saved and they gave it to her.I had to go save her after I was not going to let anything happen to her after saving me" loki replied.  
"the answer is still no, now leave" his father replied.  
"As you wish Father" he reply and bow

-LOKI'S ROOM-  
The room door slammed open and kim jumped.Loki Kicked his desk over and the books scattered when he turned round she gasped his skin and eyes where a different color. she got up and rushed over hugging him.  
"Whats wrong Loki" she asked  
"It does not matter just stay away from me" he replied  
"No" she said  
"Kim I am a monster stay away from me" he exclaimed  
"no your not your my sweet caring boyfriend Loki" she whispered and kissed him

-throne room-  
I left my room with Heimdall and walked towards the throne room " daddy?" I shouted once I got through the doors.  
My father looked up at the childish voice "jo? is that you?" He exclaimed.  
"Daddy, why were you arguing with loi?" I asked in an innocent voice.  
"he wants to marry a Midgardian" my father replied.  
"but loi.. seems happy with ki... ki.." I whispered.  
Heimdall bowed the king and left the throne room. he was going straight to the gates to keep watch over the realms.  
"do not speak like that to me, child" He replied in a harsh voice.  
"Father, please think about it" I pleaded.  
"my answer will be no" He replied.  
I bit my lip and made the real tears welled up "daddy is a monster" I screamed at him and turned running away from the throne room.  
"damn it" I heard before the doors closed behind me. I kept running, not caring where I ended up.

 

loki's room  
he is sorry for this. he push her off himself "stay away from me we are over Kim,I do not like you just go" he shout  
"you JERK" Kim screams and yanks the necklace off throwing it at him.

she run away and trip but as she get up she notice me and pull me into a hug  
"Are you ok whats wrong" she asked  
i stared at my feet and mumbled "daddy is a monster"  
"Awww hunny no hes not,he loves you and your brothers" Kim said as she hugged me  
"no he doesn't, he hates loi" I replied.  
"Im sure he doesnt hun" she said  
"I've seen them arguing a lot, Daddy doesn't like Midgardians..whatever that means" I answered in an honest voice "you're ki...Damn it I can't say your name"  
"Kim and midgardians means humans" she replied "maybe your Dad has a reason why he doesnt like them" she added  
"maybe, loi.. is he angry?" i asked.  
"He said he doesn't like me" She said quietly  
"Oh, sorry that i asked" I answered then added. " loi loves you, i guess.. i don't remember much but i think he does"  
"He shouted at me" she replied as she lifted me up "should we go talk to your Father together?" she add  
"okay" I answer.  
she carry me toward the throne room "Can we speak witht the King please" she asked  
The guard answered "on you go and be careful in there"  
she replied "Thanks we will" and step inside carring me on her hip and bow still.  
"what brings you here?" Odin asked.  
"Jo is upset,I do not like when she is hurt.I thought you might want to talk to her" she said and hugged me comforting me.  
"I'll try" he answers  
"I don't wanna talk to you, meanie" I blurted out.  
"jo, please" he replied.  
"no" I snapped.  
"Joanna," My father said in a slightly raised voice. I stopped and glared right at him. " What?" I snapped back.  
"please just listen to my reason!" he requested.  
"your reason for what, for hurting loi, for telling him no, for breaking his heart!" I exclaimed.  
"Jo, you don't understand" he replied.  
"I understand perfectly well, you don't like Midgardians, but you could easily have said yes and let him love whoever he wants," I said.  
"you do not understand" He snapped back.  
"I DO, I had to give up heim... I had to walk away from everything I cared about but do not like another child" I shouted back then added "do you want him to be like thor? heartbroken all the time?" I touched the bracelet around my wrist.  
"Jo calm down,I did say he might have a good reason please try and listen" she said quietly  
"he doesn't" I snapped.  
"I NEARLY LOST YOU ONCE BECAUSE OF A HUMAN... I WON'T LOST ANOTHER CHILD TO THEM" he bellowed.  
I froze and stared at him before lowing my head "don't hurt loi because of stark" I muttered.  
Kim hugged me trying to calm me down  
"Your higness..I do not know what you and Loki talked about but you would not lose anything" she replied.  
"Please father, let him marry her" I pleaded "I stay away from anyone you decided just let Loki be happy... thor as well."  
"very well" He answered and then added " go give your brother the news"  
"WAIT WHAT" she shout and put me down a bit shocked "S..sorry I did not mean to shout" she said blinking feeling a bit shocked  
"she's gone, you know" he replied.  
I ran off towards my brother's room and knocked on the door "let me in!"  
Kim looked up at him "L..Loki wants to marry me?" she asked still shocked  
"well, it's his choice" he replied.  
"oh......." her eyes widen a little and she run up giving Odin a big hug  
"thank you and thank you for the permission" she said and kissed his cheek

Lokis room  
he let his little sister in  
"What is it" he ask  
I raced in and then stopped to hug him but blurted out "you're getting married, Daddy agreed!"  
he lift me up and spin round a big grin on his face and run out to go find Kim  
"gees" I muttered.  
she dashed out the throne room and Loki was on his way over still running he lifted her up  
"I'm sorry the surprise is out" she said  
"It does not matter marry me my little midgardian' he asked  
"Ugh your not that much taller.....hmmm for calling me little.....I dont know " she started to mess with him  
"Kim....." He said softly  
"What?" she asked innocently "oh right the question" she added giggling  
"Stop messing around Kim" he said softly  
"Yes Horn Boy" she repled.Loki chuckled and leaned down kissing her  
"Come with me" he said  
"W....wait why?" she asked  
"Kim.....we..." He cut off and she gasped feeling a little scared she started to tear up.  
he gave Kim a concerned look as she tears up and lifted her into his arms  
"I am sorry but we have to be sure Kim" he exclaimed  
"Loki I'm scared,I really....." She cut off as he held her close still carying her he took Kim to the infirmery.She sat on the bed feeling scared....he did pull all this out of no where. he does want her to have their baby,but he feels torn he hopes she is pregnant,but not too because it seems she will be so sad and upset.  
she looked up at Loki....this is so fast its all happening far too fast.she put her hand on her belly not sure if she was or not....she didn't want to see him dissapointed.....If she was then what..... They waited a while and soon got the results.Looking up at Loki she mouthed sorry and ran off.As she did and spotted my room and ran inside.As she had ran he called after but she ignored it. "Oh hey your older" she exclaimed as she leaned back against my door  
-bi-frost-  
I toddled along to the bi-frost and had taken off the bracelet I was given and held it in one hand before stepping into the gateway "here" I say while holding out the bracelet.  
Heimdall turned around and asked, "jo why are you returning this to me?"  
"I don't want it" I answered with a fake look of hatred in my eyes.  
"Oh, I see" he replied taking the bracelet out of my hold.  
I saw the hurtfulness in his eyes and couldn't bring myself to muttered a word and turned walking back to the palace.  
"I want the ring back as well" he called after me.  
"I know, I'll return it once I get to my room" I answered and stepped inside as I aged up to about to about age twelve. just I was taking the ring off and placed it into the box, slipping it back into Heimdall's room.

my room  
"Oh hey your older" she exclaimed as she leaned back against my door  
"is everything alright?" I asked " kinda hard being twelve and all"  
"Dont blame you....um..I had yo go get tested to see if I was pregnant with Lokis baby" she exclaimed  
" is that good or a bad thing?" I ask and walked over to where my desk was to sit down but then added "loki won't come in here unless he is invited in"  
"Thanks for letting me know.For me it is im kinda scared.But Loki seemed so eager to find out" she replied to me and looked at the small box tilting her head a little in confusion. she looked back up at me a quistioning look on her face.  
"it's a long story," I say and then touches the box. "i have to returned it to it's owner"  
"Ah I see,you dont look too happy about it though" she said as she slipped off her boots sitting on my bed and hugging her knees letting out a small sigh "Theres a lot happining far too fast" she exclaimed as she staird at the wall but was still chatting  
"I'll be back in a second, you can relax here and gather your nerves," I say before I stood up from my Desk and sighed, picking up the box and placed it into my pocket before heading towards Heimdall's room. I reached for the door handle and unlocked the door slipping the box inside and left it on the edge of the table for Heimdall to find. I had left the room but barely got back to my own room when I passed by Heimdall who ignored me.  
Heimdall was heading for his room and walked inside ignoring jo who was walking towards her own room again. he took his sword off and placed it against the wall, not noticing box until he went to get something off the table and saw it sitting with a handwritten note " I'm sorry" but just picked up the box and threw it into his drawer where it would be left to gather dust.

\- my room -  
She sat on the bed still then flopped back on it and sighed thinking through every thing that happened right from when she met Loki at the avengers.she Rolled onto her belly and groaned into the bed.  
I stepped into through the door and kicked it shut. "damn it" I screamed and slid down the door.  
kim got up and hugged her best friend not saying anythung as she didnt even know what too say as we were both stressed put too much what with everything  
I sighed deeply and lost on what to do now. "i wish things were a little easier" I muttered "but we will have to face them sometime soon"  
"I know but right now probably isnt the right time" she Replied and sighed  
I climbed back onto my feet and stood away from the door "this isn't good" I say while I pulled the door opened and then added "this is really not good, we need to find out what is happening"  
-loki's room-  
he sat down and put his head in his hand thinking everything over.Looking up he spotted the necklace she threw back at him. he got up and picked it up off the floor.he was thinking what to do next when there was a k ock on the door. he answered hoping it was Kim but it was one of the guards. We had invaders suddenely the alarm went off.

-in the painc-  
"Jo try remember your 12 dont rush ahead" she Exclaimed as she followed behind and we rush off to find out whats going on we get out to the corrider andI pulled Jo aside as something went to grab her but got grabbed and slammed against the wall.Next thing she know a beam of light slams into the huge hog like human creature sending it flying.  
"Kim are you ok?" He asked.I nodded and he looked at Jo glad we were both safe.  
"I have to go stay safe princess" he exclaimed.He Kissed me then gave his sister a hug telling her to stay safe and left.she stood blinking.  
"He called me princess" she said stupidily feeling surprised. she shook off herstupour and took Jo's hand.  
"Have you got any weapons?" she asked,making sure her bestie would be ok  
"they are in heim-owe, thor's in trouble" I exclaimed in a loud voice since i was still linked to thor and knew he was in trouble.  
"Oh yeah,lets go" she Exclaimed pickig up on what happened. she start running taking out gold and shoot at the beast near thor.  
"Thor you need to summon Mjoniar wherever the hammer is" she ecclaimed. she groaned as great as her guns where she need skull too  
"Hey you dint have a sword by any chance do you?" she asked  
I raced by Thor who fires a sword towards you as he says "that should help you" he summoned his hammer to his hand. I raced towards the bi-frost and saw the one of attacker sneaking up on heimdall. I pounced using my crawls harshly and was ripping into, but hadn't noticed the wound running down my shoulder. "don't you ever tried that again" I snarled and was punching into the huge human-like creature.  
-throne room-  
"Thanks" she said as she caght it bay the handle. she fought by Thors side for a bit once he had the upper hand she ran off.As she was looking for Loki I ran by the throne room the gaurds where in a bad state  
"What the hell are these things" she growled as she dashed inside just in time she stabbed one of the creatures in the back as she shot two others.  
"Are you ok" she asked Odin worridly  
He said "yeah, i'm fine. go on i know you are looking for loki"  
"Thanks your highness,take care of yourself" she said giving him a quick smile she run off and out looking around.As she ran across the bride she Finally found him holding on to it she slammed against the creature befor it stepped on his hand.Leaning down she pulled him up.Him landing on top of her.  
"Why didnt you use your powers" she asked  
"I can not just now for some reason" he replied "also what do you think your doing?" He asked sternly  
"Saving your life babe" she Replied and kissed him  
"Babe" he asked confused  
"Midgardian term of endearment" she exclaimed.He nodded and we got up fighting,our backs against each other.  
"Hey.....not to be self..." she cut of with agrunt as she shove a creature back and slash her sword "...centered or anything.But is it maybe cause everything going on with us.....maybe you cant concentrate.....that or' she sop again shooting an other ".....some how these things have stopped it"  
"Could be I am not sure" he replied. she hooked his arm and turned us kicking the creature that was about to stab her fiance.  
"Loki whay do you talk so formal around me" she ask  
"Oh.....well its because Im used to being formal.....you dint like it I can talk like this" he replied  
"I like" grunts as she slam a fist into one "either its you" she said  
"Oh..." He grunted and growled as he slammed into one then was back against her back  
"Heard those sounds before" she Teased  
"Not like I havnt heard that panting before" he replied  
"This isnt the time for this I...." she cut off  
"Hey you started it" he exclaimed.But he turned and kissed her passionatly what she didnt notice was the force hed sent out knocking the cretures off the bridge. she felt a smirk. After its all done she stop "Loki.....Im sorry I just cant" she say  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
"This us the marrage the relationship....I cant" she say she run of and to her besties room  
he stood stunned.  
\- my room -  
she curl up and cry

-gates-  
I didn't notice the attack from behind but felt someone shoving me out of the way. I turned only to see Heimdall had taken the blunt of the attack which had covered me in blood. "nooooooooooo" I screamed and let my powers unleash and went nuts while ripping into the creature. Heimdall was laying behind me injured. I was in the size of a way adult tiger form and was snarling away while my backpaws were over him.  
I stood growling and pounced at another creature before crashing through the doors locking my jaws and twisted my head hard, snapping its head off. I left Heimdall in the safety of the gate room.

-loki and me-  
Then walkes off he bumped into Jo"Your best friend is a bitch do you know that" he snap  
"get a clue!" I snapped back at him "everything is piling up on her, she can't just accept that she might be getting married. hell i thinking i would be the same way. she has been hurt so much"  
"She knows she can trust me why just break it off.....its cause of that midgardian isnt it? Why cant she just say" he shout back  
" BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE, YOU STUPID JEAK" I yelled right back in his face. "SHE WOULD RATHER BE HURTING THEN LETTING ANOTHER PEOPLE HURT, SHE MIGHT BE THINKING ABOUT THE MIDGARDIAN, SHE MIGHT BE THINKING THINGS ARE MOVING TOO FAST... DID YOU EVEN THINK FO WHAT SHE WOULD WANT.." takes a deep breath into calm down and says calmly "loki please just try to understand, it's not easy being her. she has loved and lost a few times already, just be patient with her. you can do that much can't you?"  
"I am a jerk your right" he replied and apeared in his room.But Kim wasnt there ah she can kill me later he thought and apeared in Jos room finding Kim crying on the bed  
"Kim" she said  
"Please just leave me alone" she whispered  
"Is that what you want" he asked.She shook her her and he sat down strocking her hair"  
Loki slid his hand till it was on my belly. she shoved his hand away  
"dont" she snapped  
"do you really not want to get married" he asked  
" I dont know......I just dont know anything any more" she whispered  
"are you going to tell them?" he asked an other question  
"I DONT KNOW STOP ASKING QUESTIONS" she shouted back. she felt like crying in a corner.  
"We all need good news right now" he exclaimed  
"this isnt good news I dont need this just now" she snap tearing up and run off and to Thors room as she needed to talk to him  
"damit Kim" he shout as he sit down on the bed not sure what to do what if she doesnt want to keep the baby he dont want to loose his first child especially their.

I sighed and walked towards healers chambers to check on Heimdall.  
One of the healers walked over after putting him to sleep and says "he's got a few cuts, wound on his side that is gonna take a few days to heal, he has a bruising over his back and legs. a busted lip"  
I nodded my head and stepped out of the room, biting down on my lip before heading back towards my room but decided against it and slid into Thor's room curling up on the bed beside my big brother's side.  
"Jo? is everything alright?" Thor asked in a gentle tone.  
"I can stay here?" I pleaded with him.  
"yeah sure" he answered putting the covers over my shoulders. "sleep well little sister"  
I let my eyes drift shut and had to fall asleep next to Thor's side who stayed up until he was sure that I wasn't gonna get sucked into my usual nightmares.

\- thor and kim -  
Thor heard the knocking and called out "it's opened and be quiet when you come in here" glancings down at his little sister who was fast asleep.  
she went inside and looked at Thor sadly "I dont want to hurt Loki but........But Im having his baby and its all bad timing and I need to talk to you......." she cut off and glance and my bestie the back at Thor "Hes happy abot it Im just scared and stressed" she added  
"both of you have two different feelings right now, if you are scared and stressed about it, do what is right for you and Loki might understand" he said then then added "no one can force you to do anything that you don't want to do, the child is something both of you need to think about.. if you want to keep it or not.. I shouldn't be talking like this but someone already had a choice like that made"  
she nod "its his first child is it not? how can I do that to him i really have no idea what to do...." she carfully sit down on the bed so she dont wake Jo. "I at least no I want to get marriad its just the baby sititution Im lost and confused on........" she let out a heavy sigh*  
"take the time, work it out and then talk to Loki about it, no one can speak on your behalf" he said in a gentle voice.  
I stirred slightly and mumbled, "everything alright?"  
"no" she whispered....." is there a way to speed up the birth?"  
I rolled away from Thor's side and pulled my bag onto my lap, looking through it before pulling out the little box. "this would help" I sleepily say holding out one little potion and added "it takes two days to fully worked, that's how junior came around"  
"two" she whisper and nod she take it and drink it giving me a big hug  
"thank you" she add. she hug Thor and go to tell Loki. she find him sitting on the bottom of the his hand on his head she gently took.  
"Loki I want to marry you and.......our baby will be born in two days.Im too stressed for all........." she cut off as he suddenly lifted her into his arms and kissed her so passionatly she was in a daze.When we stopped to breath she couldnt help giggling despite how sad she felt inside.

\- thor's room -  
I sighed and wiped the sleep away from my eyes. " I heard everything Thor" I whispered and climbed out of the covers.  
he placed his hand on my shoulder and said "I am sorry but it was the only way I could explain to her" and then added "Go on, I know you want to check on him again"  
I nodded my head and left his room and walked towards the healer's chambers and stepped inside. I sat on the edge of the bed running my hand over Heimdall's cheek in silence.  
I had my hand on his cheek and begin humming a tune "wake up soon" I muttered but felt tears when I nearly hit the ceiling at the warmth on my hand. I looked over and saw that Heimdall's eyes were opened.  
"Hey, jo," he said before cutting off because of a cough. I reached over for the glass of water and was holding it towards his lips. who was sipping the glass and smiled slightly, "are you alright?" I asked.  
He looked right at me and placed his hand back on my cheek before answering "I'm fine, but what about you, have you been checked out?"  
"Yeah, just a scratch over my shoulder" I answered placing the glass back onto the bedside cabinet. before I was pulled down against his chest.  
I had my head against his shoulder and was looking up at him slightly. "heim?"  
"Yes," he replied.  
"what happens if I don't age back to my real age," I asked.  
"I'll protect you like I always have" He answered. I nodded my head and let my eyes drift shut. "ok, Heimdall, I believe you" I say before falling back asleep. I felt him wrapping his arms around me and pulled the covers over both of us and whispered. "sleep well, little princess"  
\- loki and kim -  
"lets get married tomorrow.....if thats ok" he asked .She smiled nodding eagerly. he dissapeared to go tell everyone  
"well looks like a lots gonna happen......oh wait" she got up and caught Loki "we have to pick a different date maybe after the birth....we cant not when Heimdall isnt awake  
A gaurd came over "Heimdall is actually awake my lady" he exclaimed  
" oh thank you....but I am not married yet" she replied. The Gaurd bowed and me and Loki made our way to the healers  
\- healers chambers-  
I had my head against his shoulder and was looking up at him slightly. "heim?"  
"Yes," he replied.  
"what happens if I don't age back to my real age," I asked.  
"I'll protect you like I always have" He answered. I nodded my head and let my eyes drift shut. "ok, Heimdall, I believe you" I say before falling back asleep. I felt him wrapping his arms around me and pulled the covers over both of us and whispered. "sleep well, little princess" drifted off to sleep not noticing the faint glow around me.  
I twisted in the covers and cried out in my sleep, hitting Heimdall in the chest who stirred straight away and wrapped his arms around me rather tightly. "Jo, wake up"  
"no, no," I cried out while struggling to get free but he held on tightly "JO" he yelled even harder. I sat up panting, my eyes wide opened while the tears slid down my cheeks silently. "it happened again?" I asked in a shaky voice.  
Me and Loki finally appeared  
"bloody had to be distracted" she said  
Heimdall kept his arms around me and whispered "everything will be fine"  
I sat up on the bed with the tears still in my eyes and broke down not knowing what else to do. "how can everything be fine!" I asked in a low voice and then added "nothing is gonna be fine ever again"  
"bad timing to say the marrage is tomorrow then" she exclaimed  
"great to know!" I answered in a tired sort of voice.  
He said "sorry she's not with it right now"  
"thats ok dont worry about" she replied.  
"sorry, I can't be more cheerfully but I am happy that you two are getting married," I say with a sigh and then added " nightmares got the better of me"  
" aww" she say hugs me.  
\- Next Day-  
After a lot of talking and orginising yesterday...today was the day. she put my hand on her belly.Which thankfully wasnt too big thanks to the whatever she drank.  
"Ok baby,I have to walk down the isle and marry your Daddy soon.....Im kinda nervous" she said.I felt a small kick or it might be a hit depending.  
"Are you trying to comfort me.....maybe who can tell......I hope you get to meet your big brothers and sisters.they are all special and all live on Earth....so do your cousins you have a lot of special cousins too  
....now I think of it your Auntie and I dont have any human kids at all.....I'm rambling....bay boy I hope you dont get that from me....." she cut of and sigh and then feel a kick again  
"You like my rambling....theres only a few who dont mind it though it gets annoying to them after a while" she add  
"Why wouldnt he love your voice" she heard Loki say behind me. she turned roumd and smiled up at him  
"I'm scared still" she said.He held her close  
"It will be ok I promise" Loki replied and kissed her softly  
I was helping Heimdall onto his feet and pulled him closer to my side. as both of us were walking together and passed by Thor who nodded his head to us. "today is the day" I muttered " everything is gonna change soon"  
Heimdall laughed and whispered, " you are just a little excited aren't you?" I nodded my head a little as we carried on our way. before We stopped off at my room so I could get changed into my dress which was A black gothic dress with the pattern of roses in the middle.  
"Right out get out now you cant see its bad luck" she said starting to push him out  
"Ok ok Princess Im leaving" he replied and went. she giggled and went to my room and knock.  
"Hey Jo can I come in I wanted to ask you to plait my hair and sorta make it into that plated crown style" she exclaimed at the other side of the door  
"Come in, don't mind Heimdall he's under my care" i called from behind behind the curtains.  
she walked in and waved at Heimdall  
"Smallfry there is looking after you huh" she joked adding "Jo Im joking dont make my hair look bad" she added. she sat down and checked the light purple lipstick and purple glimmer eye shadow. she had put on foundation but only a little like she always do. she had put on mascara and curled her eyelashes. "I have to put my dress on carfully as I dont want to smudge mu make up....but I had to get my hair done I wasnt really thinking" she exclaimed as she unzzipped the bag and went to my bathroom carefully putting on her dress.Then came back out and sat to wait on me.  
I walked out from behind the curtains "I can see what I can do about plaiting your hair" I say before walking up behind her and started on the plait before long had a few things by my side, while I was working on the request and finally placed the comb down and added "it might not be a complete Crown style but it's the best I can do in short notice"  
"It looks good thanks and you look pretty....Im nervous really nervous" she said.  
"it's understandable" I replied. she nod and get up grabbing the flowers.and we head out getting ready outside the doors. "Oh crap oh crap hes at the other side of these doors" she start to panic

-throne room-  
he stood in my wedding suit and was actually feeling nervous. "Father.....I dont feel yoo well what if she foesnt come what if she runs off?" he ask feeling very worried "theres a lot happened.....maybe this is a bad idea" he added.  
"that's a lot of what ifs, she might be outside those doors waiting to come in" He replied.  
"Thats true.....Father I have to tell you something before we start" he exclaimed glancing toward his brother and best man.feeling a bit scared.  
"just tell him," Thor said and then added. "everything will be fine"  
"tell me what?" their father asked.  
loki replied "Well Kims pregnant and I was planning yo marry her anyway I never got round to it with a lot going on.....Also he will be born tommorow...shes stressed and scared.I think with everything going on she wants to give birth sooner....she all ready has four Kids too...two with the same Dad and the other two seprate ones...." he cute off thinking why fid I blurt out the rest makeing it worse hes gonna think bad of her and Kim shes gonna kill me*sighs look toward Thor  
"do you love her?" he asked as loki just nod.  
"then there are no problems" his father replied.  
"Thank you Father" he replied and then started to feel more nervous.

"This is all bad timing what on earth am I doing" she start to pace and then exclaim ow "Baby do you have to kick me like that.....Im trying" she breath out.  
"nervous, we all are, and I'm pretty sure that Loki is turning green with worries. " I state before sighing " it's a weird way to think of it but i think the baby wants you to get married before he or she comes."  
"Maybe they dont want me or their Dad upset......babies sense things...and green with worry" she laugh at the last part "he does love green" she add.... she take a deep breath as the music starts.then as the door opens she look toward Loki and he smiles. she relax and she walk up. she feel a kick. "Ok baby calm down" she say quietly.  
he look Kim over and then meet her eyes.She looks amazing. he see her mouth moving and decide he will ask her about it afterwards she soon gets closer and places a kiss on his cheek before standing next to him.  
I looked over my shoulder and saw hidden emotions in Heimdall's eyes and realized that we weren't happy as I turned back around without speaking and let out a sighed. "it was just a dream" I muttered to myself while watching the happiness before stepping next to my brother's side and had a perfect smile on my face.  
He whispered, " are you really alright?"  
I shook my head slightly and whispered back " no, what do you think"  
"Jo, you're sixteen now" he whispered again.  
"i need to get back to being 23" I whispered in a harshly voice  
"you need to talk to Heimdall, this can't drag out" Thor replied in a gentle voice.  
"yeah, maybe once the wedding is over with" I agreed in a half-hearted way.  
she reached out and took her besties hand.The cermony started and she gently pulled me over to her side squeesing my hand.Time passed to when we swapped the rings..Then after we swapped it was the I do part.  
"Do you Loki Odinson Laufeyson take Kim as your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked  
Loki smiled a very slight smirk to it and I smiled back.  
"I do" he said  
"do you Kimberley Jane Wood take Loki as you lawful wedded husband" the priest asked. she hesitated and Loki looked nervous..... she took a deep breath.He mouth are you ok and she shrugged...  
"I do" she replied finally  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" the priest said.Suddenly Loki pulled her close and kissed her passionately and she kissed back.

I finally got my hand free and stepped backward " I'm gonna talk to Heimdall" I said while brushing my dress down and headed pass thor towards where Heimdall was sitting.  
" little princess," he said.  
"can we talk" I requested in a low voice, I helped him up and left the room to speak in private for a few minutes alone.  
Loki took her hand and she ooked up at him  
"few minutes time we head to the venue" she exclaimed  
"Everyone knows maybe we should sneak off Mrs Laufeyson" Loki replied. she hesitated at the name and he wrapped his arms round her holding her close  
"you will be ok" he whispered. she gave a nod.  
"its just all so fast" she replied  
"I know im sorry Kim" Loki said  
"ooooo a rare sorry from my new hubby" she joked and giggled.He looked at her.  
"uh oh,byyyyye" she said and ran off as he chased after her, she giggled and almost knocked me and Heimdall over.  
"oops" she giggled.Loki dashed toward her and she shrekied hidding and knocked me closer into Heimdall.  
"I didnt mean too.....but Im not sorry ha...gotta go" she exclaimed and ran off again  
"Watch where the hell you are going!" I shouted after you before glancing up at Heimdall who had his arms around me. "are you alright" both of us asked at the same time before bursting out giggling.  
"cant shout at me on my wedding day" she shout back as she dash into the throne room and hide behind Odin giggling  
"I'm telling Father on you" she called from behind the throne  
"wow Kim low move" Loki replied chuckiling  
"nope I'll do anything to to save me from your wrath" she joked back  
"Oh, my" our father uttered in disbelief.

-outside-  
I stepped back and watched Heimdall walking down the corridor. "where's he going" I muttered before deciding to followed after him and watched as he went into his room towards the drawers.  
Heimdall pulled the drawer open and picked up the box, he went to turn around but frozen " jo, why are you here?" he asked. I stared at him for a few minutes and pointed to the box asking " what are you gonna do with that?" I saying "you still haven't asked me."  
"huh ha," said Heimdall with a smile "so will you marry me as you have worn my ring."  
I stood up and walked over placing my hand on his cheek, leaning up and kissed him on the lips before pulling back slightly and says "that I will do."  
he smiled and says "i can't wait for the day" pull me closer and hugged me tightly.  
I smiled slightly and says "love you heim."  
he nodded his head and replied, "I know that and would you like to go out to the party instead of bailing on it?"  
I grabbed his hand once the ring was back on my finger and pulled him out of the doors quickly. both of us raced towards the throne room giggling away.  
"we should get going to the party" Loki exclaimed "also you forgot this" he added.He appeared in front of her and she let out a shriek  
" I didnt but dont do that" she replied.He kissed her then took her hand and we went to the venue.  
-the race-  
we found Thor and grabbed his hand "we'll gonna be late" We said together and ran towards the venue with laughter.  
Thor shook his head and says " are you two alright?"  
Heimdall answered, "yeah, we are, why is there a problem?"  
"no, nothing" he replied. I pulled on their hands while we were racing through the corridors.  
When we got yo the venue.it had tables laid out and a huge grassy area out side we finally saw the cake she had picked put and Lokis eyes widdened. she giggled happily.  
"Like it?" she asked  
"Like it it? I love it and I love you too thank you Kim" he replied and kissed her.  
We manged to get in side and were gasping for air. "lets never do that again" I mumbled as both boys nodded their heads.  
she storm over and cross my arms Loki at her side  
"you upsetting my wife" he asked?  
"we ran into a little trouble trying to find thor since the three of us were coming together and as you both know i was talking to hiemdall about something" I replied when i finally caught my breath and rubbed my face.  
"im joking theres such a thing as fashionably late and you guys look great" she kissed her bro and sis's cheeks the hugged Heimdall  
"did it work out?"  
"you can see for yourself" he replied.  
I glance at Thor and finally said: " we are still sorry for being late"  
"true" Kim says  
"Come on love we have to cut the cake then have our first dance after we all have a slice" he exclaimed,she nodded and we said bye for now and the two of us held the knife and cut the cake.we fed each other the first forkfull then we all ate as we chated.Then it was time for Thors speach.Imiadiate family sat at the long table in front and Kim and he had even reserved a spot for Heimdall.  
she looked around and gasped as she saw at one the tables Dante and the kids...at an other was Angel. she turned to Loki  
" I thought you'd want the most important people here" he replied. she hugged him  
"thank you so much Loki" she said.  
"don't blow it" I whispered to Thor when he picked up the glass and started his toast "to my lovely little brother and his darling wife. I really hope you both will have a good life together and the best of days, I know that our brother can be a handful at times but he is one of a kind. and no one can say otherwise unless they want to deal with me and jo. so I wish the best of luck to the both of you"  
she giggle "more than a handful,but a sweetheart all the same.Thanks big brother" she said  
"yup thanks,but your a handful too" Loki replied,making her giggle again. she looked toward you  
"would you like to say anything while the stage is open so to speak?"  
I stepped up onto the stage and smiled saying "my brother married my best friend, all I have to say is now we really are sisters, I'll always have both of your backs. oh and Loki hurt her, I'll break you since I know my bestie will always have heartaches in her life but be kind, understand and try not to piss her off as I know how to hurt people without being found out since I learn it from you and Kim, he's one of a kind, a big brother who thinks he knows everything but sometimes he forgets that he doesn't so both of you I hope will have a good future together and always be there for each other and for those around you as well."  
"awwww thanks" she say she hug her bestie and smile a little  
I hugged her back and replied "it's the best I could do, I am not good at speeches" I broke the hug and walked over to Heimdall's side and took his hand.  
"Princess?" he asked.  
"I'm fine, just a little winded, I should have gone to the healers" I muttered to him. he placed his arm around me before we sat down at the table together.  
"I'm sorry Loki but I need to.......Im sorry" she kiss his cheek and run off  
"Angel watch the Kids.....please just do it even if she might prefer you" dante exclaimed and ran after her. he followed the scent and an caught up finding Kim under a tree almost crying  
"Kim whats wrong" he asked.She just shook her head. he could feel her heartbreaking and it hurt me too  
loki saw Date get up and ran off and looked at my siblings wndering if he shoulda went after her too or not. After everything last night everyone was asleep  
-Next Morning-  
Kim woke and was about to turn round and snuggle into her hubby when she felt my water broke "Loki wake up" she exclaimed shaking him he woke. "My water just broke" she said tearing up  
"Shhh it will be ok Kim" he said and got up lifting her into his arms suddenly we were at the healers. After the contraptions got closer together she had to push and it hurt like fuck. "I fucking hate you Loki this is all your fault" she shouted feeling angry due to the pain  
"No you dont love just breath" he replied  
"I am fucking breathing" she screamed back.Dante and Angel were against the wall.Dante chucked  
"I hate you two as well" she exclaimed.  
"What did we do?" Dante asked  
"Well one of you all ready got me prwgnant as for you Angel you could have" she shouted and let out a pained scream as she pushed.Dante fixed my hair while Angel rubbed her arm and she felt bad.  
"Im sorry this just really hurts" she exclaimed tearing up.  
"Its ok" the three replied  
"I want Jo and big bro can you go get them please" she asked.Loki looked at the other two  
"I'll get them then" Angel exclaimed. she pulled him into a hug  
"Thanks" she said.He left to go find Jo and Thor  
\- heimdall's room -  
I was asleep against heimdall's side and had barely been able to sleep much but got at least some much needed sleep beside heimdall.  
While my big brother was asleep across the room in a chair since both of them didn't want to leave me leave because of two days ago.  
angel knocked on the room door. Thor woke up, walks over to answer the door which he had finally opened. "what's up?" he asks in a sleepy voice. "jo still asleep right now.  
Angel replied "Kims giving birth and she wants you and Jo there

healer's chamber  
she pushed out a huge breath "Ow ow ow" she said ad heald onto Lokis hand tight  
"Kim ease up" Loki exclaimed  
"Dont tell me to ease up dammit thats nothing compared to..."she cut ff letting out a scream.  
I sat up at the words and darted by both of them. racing towards the healer chamber with barely awake.  
"there she goes," Thor said then follows after me toward the throne room.  
she gave her bestie a smile and pulled me into a hug  
"does this count as him hurting me?" she asked  
"oh crap" Loki muttered  
"No, this doesn't count even if it hurts like a bitch but soon your child will be born" I answered.  
she see Loki actually relax  
"I mean it right now I hate you" she exclaimed  
"no you you dont my adorable little wife" he replied.Angel soon came back and stroked her hair and she took a deep breath.  
"ok....ow we need to think of names bit of help please" she asked.  
"thor's here as well," I said with a grin as thor walked in as well.  
"Hey big brother" she greeted  
"right so far I got Steve" she added. she screamed agan and Loki took her hand.  
"ok 3 boys names from each of you so we have a lot to choose from"  
"I'm tapped out of baby names" Thor replied.  
"there's Leo or Cole," I say in a thoughtful tone.


	2. chapter two - new baby -

Kim woke and was about to turn round and snuggle into her hubby when she felt my water broke "Loki wake up" she exclaimed shaking him he woke. "My water just broke" she said tearing up  
"Shhh it will be ok Kim" he said and got up lifting her into his arms suddenly we were at the healers. After the contraptions got closer together she had to push and it hurt like fuck. "I fucking hate you Loki this is all your fault" she shouted feeling angry due to the pain  
"No you dont love just breath" he replied  
"I am fucking breathing" she screamed back.Dante and Angel were against the wall.Dante chucked  
"I hate you two as well" she exclaimed.  
"What did we do?" Dante asked  
"Well one of you all ready got me prwgnant as for you Angel you could have" she shouted and let out a pained scream as she pushed.Dante fixed my hair while Angel rubbed her arm and she felt bad.  
"Im sorry this just really hurts" she exclaimed tearing up.  
"Its ok" the three replied  
"I want Jo and big bro can you go get them please" she asked.Loki looked at the other two  
"I'll get them then" Angel exclaimed. she pulled him into a hug  
"Thanks" she said.He left to go find Jo and Thor  
\- heimdall's room -  
I was asleep against heimdall's side and had barely been able to sleep much but got at least some much needed sleep beside heimdall.  
While my big brother was asleep across the room in a chair since both of them didn't want to leave me leave because of two days ago.  
angel knocked on the room door. Thor woke up, walks over to answer the door which he had finally opened. "what's up?" he asks in a sleepy voice. "jo still asleep right now.  
Angel replied "Kims giving birth and she wants you and Jo there

healer's chamber  
she pushed out a huge breath "Ow ow ow" she said ad heald onto Lokis hand tight  
"Kim ease up" Loki exclaimed  
"Dont tell me to ease up dammit thats nothing compared to..."she cut ff letting out a scream.  
I sat up at the words and darted by both of them. racing towards the healer chamber with barely awake.  
"there she goes," Thor said then follows after me toward the throne room.  
she gave her bestie a smile and pulled me into a hug  
"does this count as him hurting me?" she asked  
"oh crap" Loki muttered  
"No, this doesn't count even if it hurts like a bitch but soon your child will be born" I answered.  
she see Loki actually relax  
"I mean it right now I hate you" she exclaimed  
"no you you dont my adorable little wife" he replied.Angel soon came back and stroked her hair and she took a deep breath.  
"ok....ow we need to think of names bit of help please" she asked.  
"thor's here as well," I said with a grin as thor walked in as well.  
"Hey big brother" she greeted  
"right so far I got Steve" she added. she screamed agan and Loki took her hand.  
"ok 3 boys names from each of you so we have a lot to choose from"  
"I'm tapped out of baby names" Thor replied.  
"there's Leo or Cole," I say in a thoughtful tone.  
"Leo,as in Lion...I do have Rex there too....ooooowwww Loki" she snap  
"Yes yes its my fault" he replied  
"well to be honest I always kept her on track with the pills" Dante said.He recieved a glare from Loki  
"ok Steve and Leo in reserve" she exclaimed  
"Rainc,Riley,Bruce" Dante says smirking on the last and Loki punches him.  
"ok Steve,Leo,Rainc" she said as she took deep breaths  
"Alaric,Craic(Cray ick)Reen" Angel added in  
"Steve,Leo,Rainc,Craic" she listed.  
I had to step backward and lean against the wall.  
she let out a pant then ask " you ok?"  
"I don't know" I answered and then added, "I need to check something, I'm gonna be just over there in the corner."  
she glance at Dante and he gives me a nod and walks over to standing by my side.Thank you she mouthed,he winked in reply.Angel smoothed her hair more and Loki held onto her hand.  
" I like Craic" he said  
"so do I,so Craic......well Craic....OW hurry up baby this hurts" she exclaimed.  
"Your doing great hes almost out" Loki exclaimed  
"Push Kim,youve fought huge demons this last bit should be a cake walk" angel encouraged.she screamed as she push and crying mixed with my screams she suddenly stopped.He was soon wrapped up and placed in her arms. she looked down at Craic tired and not sure what to think.she passed him to Loki who held him and she lay on my right feeling crap emotionally and pysically.  
I stood in the corner and had my eyes shut, connected to my children both junior and cisco with a smile "they are fine" I whispered to myself and opened my eyes once again." but he isn't" I add, not sure if it was something I could ever think about again.  
dante heard the crying and looked up to check on Kim sensing she wasnt feeling great.But put my arms round me knowing kim wanted him to look after me  
angel moved Kims hair and she puled him into a hug. he hugged back.  
"it will be ok" he said. he felt her nod and we broke the hug. loki looked down at their son who had his eyes and Kims nose.He had black hair.  
I say "this is a great day even if some things aren't the same"  
she hear that and dont know what to say. she get up and stumble and the next thing she know all three are by her side.  
"quit it I get it Im weak now but I'll struggle n my own" she snap.Feeling bad and Craic starts crying. she use the wall and push her way out and and a good distance away she collaspse to the ground she cover her ears at the distant crying "Please just stop just be quiet Craic please" she beg tearing up.  
I glance at all three of them "someone has to go after her, she might need help even if she is being stubborn." I snapped before looking at Loki and then added " deal with your son, while someone gets Kim back here, i don't want to hear it from any of you"  
"who does she need more your kinda like him ......" dante said then cut off thinking on who Angel is like  
"Yeah but shes always needed you when hes working.Plus she loved you" Angel replied  
"But he is her first True love" dante exclaimed " we dont have time for this" he add and grab his arm grabbing him with him.We get outside.  
" why wont he stop screaming" kim said and was tearing up again.The two of them hugged her tight. she grabbed onto the back of Dantes coat and angels shirt as she hugged back.  
\- back in the healer's chamber -  
"Craic it will be ok shhhhh" loki say softly and rock him. he look at Thor and Jo. "want to see your nephew?"  
"Go on" I said pushing thor forward.  
"looks like it's me first," Thor said.  
loki walk closer "Dont bellow in your big voice like always he will just be scared" he said "This is your Uncle Thor little Craic" he added  
"i wouldn't bellow, i do know how to be quiet and he is so cute" He replied.  
"of course he is hes mine and Kims" loki reply and chuckle a little "ow ow ow hy Craic let go of Daddys hair that hurts....bit of help?" he asked his big brother  
Thor reaches out and untangled the baby's fingers from loki's hair. "well, i think that's kinda payback to you loki" He said with a grin.  
"Looks like someone really loves his Mummy" loki exclaimed "she loves you I know she does she will be back when she can" he added  
I giggle slightly and smiled "gees" I muttered to myself.  
"right Aunt Jo your turn" loki said.  
I stepped up with a smile replied "yeah, I know it's my turn"  
loki leaned close so Jo could see "And this is your Aunti Jo,who is much better than Thor keep that in mind" he said then added "just dont get on her bad side when your older"  
"oh ignored that, he's just playing, I'm not mean to kids," I say with a smile then added. "but if you ever need me, I'm here for you"  
"Are you sure Im playing baby sis" loki asked.  
I anwered "you better be, loki"  
loki Just chuckles  
i replied "well, I don't think we can stand around here, I am getting a little worried now"  
loki replied "We better go check on Kim"  
I nod my head and says "yea, lets go"  
-outside somewhere-  
"Get me outta here anywhere I dont care I dont have my necklace so I cant get away alone" kim said  
"Angel I dont have those kind of powers" Dante exclaimed  
"But I do...why your telling me" Angel replied and looked at me  
"Where do you want to go?" He asked  
"I dont know.....I cant go hime to an empty house though I dont know if I want to be alone or not.....I was thinking Starks but I dont know and that hurts" she exclaimed quietly. The men exchanged glances not sure on what to do anymore.  
loki walk out and pass Craic to Dante who takea him and pulls Kim close  
"Im a fuck up I dont wanna upset people I love and care about but I do anyway....Craic needs me and I cant even be there" she exclaimed sobbing  
"Shhh Kim your not your emotional you just need to be held and calm down" he replied  
I put my hand on Thor's shoulder "let them try to figure this out" I say and added, "I'm not sure how I am gonna be able to help this time."  
"Loki....I care so much about him.And I get emotional and it hurts" she said  
"Kim...." He cuts off and kisses her tear stained cheek.....and she cry.... she hear Craic crying and she feel bad.....she just cant but that doesnt mean she cant try for him. she gently push Loki back and lock eyes with Dante who was gently rocking Craic.He nodded and placed her baby boy in her arms and she loked down at him.  
"Shhh Im here sweet heart" she said quitly "Mummys here" she began to rock him and held him close and he quited down. she looked back up at Loki and leaned forward giving him a quick kiss. she passed Craic back to Loki and got up.  
"I need a bath" she exclaimed leaning against the wall  
"Ok I"ll help you" Loki said as he split into two. she kissed both  
"Show off" she exclaimed as the copy lifted her and carried her to Lokis room  
Loki was helping me bathe as she sat contemplating how her life started to go so wrong tryna pin point and figure it out thinking even if it went right would she have met him or the other man too.The other maybe somehow one day what with knowing Jos cousin but not the former could she h..........no se wouldnt have known to handle or take anything. she let out a heavy sigh and arms went round her waist.  
"what actually are you doing right now" she asked,glancing back at him he gave me a sheepish smile  
"playing peek a boo with our baby" he replied.she giggled.  
"big bad norse god and your playing peek a boo" she joked.He splashed me and she giggled  
kim leaned back againt Lokis clone and let out a huge sigh. " a lot has happened for both me and Jo I hate how stressed we are" she exclaimed  
"at the wedding you said something what was it? lokis Clone asked  
"i was telling our baby to calm down as he was kicking......I was stressing before hand to and he did as well....felt like he was tryna say dont be silly get your but in there" she replied and giggled "before that when I was talking before I got dressed I said I was scared and felt a kick or hit it wasnt anything like before the wedding.even at the time I told him I think your trying to comfort me.I think Craic might be very clever"  
Lokis clone helped her out the bath and dried and dressed her carrying her to the bed he sat her down. she looked up at him  
"Whats wrong" she asked stroking his cheek  
"Just something between Jo and our Father family stuff" he replied  
"hey I'm family too now you can talk to me" she replied  
"hes just making some decisions for her" he exclaimed. she let out a sigh.  
Lokis clone dissapeared then after Loki entered before kim got a chance to feel alone too long.In his arms was Criac and she sighed.We never even got time to be a couple with just us before a kid came along and she felt rubbish about it. she got up stumbling a little but gained her feet still feeling week after the birth.

\- heimdall's room -  
I headed down the corridor to Heimdall's room and was pulled inside. I let out a startled giggle and looked up at Him.  
Heimdall asked, " did you forgot to wake me up?"  
I smiled and answered "I'm back to my real age now" I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek and then added "my little nephew was just born today"  
"that's good to know" he replied, tightening his hold on me.  
"Yeah," I breathed out adding " it is, isn't it"  
Heimdall stepped backward but he tripped over some clothes, he fell, pulled me down with him but both of us just bust out giggling like school kids.  
Heimdall started to say "sor-" but I cut him off and kissed him gently. he pulled me closer and both of us got lost in the moment.  
Finally, we stopped and ended up curled up on the floor by the open window.  
"Heimdall, I haven't told anyone about this" I held my hand up to him.  
He pulled me against his side and replied " there is no rush into telling anyone, you don't have to rush about it. take your time and relax or tell someone who is important in your life"  
I nodded my head and let my eyes drift shut before whispering "what would I do without you right now?"  
"even without me, you have two big brothers and best friend who would kill to protect you" he answered and then added "whatever may come next, we will face together, we already lost someone imported to us and it will not happen again, we will do what we must"  
I nodded sleepy and replied "ok, heim"  
Heimdall tightens his hold and pulled the covers over both of us. "sleep well" he whispered and glanced over at the door before shutting his eyes over. I snuggled down deep into the covers and into his side. but woke up to knocking on the bedroom door. I got up and pulled the cloak around me. stepping up to the door and opening it seeing the two guards.  
One of the guards said, " your father wants to see you at once."  
"give me a second" I answer and wrote out a quick note before finally following behind the guards towards the throne room, they opened the door and I stepped inside. "father?"  
Odin looked up and says " we need to talk and I do mean us."  
"yes, father" I answered and went to sit on one of the chairs.  
"it's about Heimdall," he said with a grim looked on his face.  
"what about him," I asked.  
"I know you and him are still together" my father replied.  
"but we are harming no one and it's not like we show it off in front of everyone" I pleaded.  
"I do not care, and I want both of you to cut it off" he snapped back.  
I went to answer "bu-" as my father cut me off with "do as you are told"  
loki looked down at Craic.So much for a good time for you to meet Grandad he thought and looked back down thinkin then took a deep breath and knocked.  
"come on" our father called out. I was left muttering to myself with a pissed off look on my face.  
Loki stepped inside "I thought you might like to meet your grandson Craic" he said as he walked further in and patted his little sisters head in comfort.  
"yeah" He said. I just kept my mouth shut and sighed before standing up and walked out of the door shutting it over gently.  
he walked up to the throne and stood at his Fathers side "Craic this is your Grandad he is King so always be respectful when your older" he said. Craig reached out a small hand toward his Father and he smiled at how cute his baby was.  
he takes the little hand and smiled "he is really cute" He says in a gentle voice.  
"yes he really is,He seems to be very smart too even though hes very young" loki replied  
"yeah, you are probably right" he answered and then added "go on now, I still have to finish a talk with your sister"  
"Father Jo has lost a lot for so many reasons.Shes been through so much she even almost lost her best friend.We all need a little bit of happiness in our lives..." he cut off to look down at my son then looked back at his Father "we all do Jo,Thor even you Father.Please go easy on my baby sister" he gave him a hug which he have never done and then turned to leave"just please think about it Father" he added

\-----  
I walked along the corridor not knowing where to go. I pulled the cloak's hood up and over my head, "what am I to do" I muttered and passed by my room, cutting pass thor's as well and came to a stop by pillars overlooking the view. I glance at my hands and sighed again before looking around, decided to head to talk with my best friend to see if she was alright. I saw the guards again and sighed before turning to follow behind them. " I know the king wants to see me" I grunted.  
one of the guards said "sorry, but it's an order"  
I nodded and followed behind them. both of them pushed the doors open.  
"jo, my child we aren't done talking," My father said.  
"I thought we were, you make up your mind" I snapped.  
"Please, just listen," he asked.  
"No, why should I, you always want me to listen" I shouted, "you never listen to anyone apart from yourself!"  
"I listened when you pleaded to let Loki marry your best friend" he counted back.  
"so what, I'm not allowed to happy. how about what I want" I screamed but then added "I WANT TO BE WITH HEIMDALL, HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT POWER, HE CARES ABOUT ME. HE CARES ABOUT JUNIOR AS WELL" takes a deep breath.  
"you are really set your mind on this?" he asked.  
"yes, father, I already agreed to marry him" I replied  
"WHAT" He bellowed at the top of his voice and added, "YOU AGREED WITHOUT PERMISSION?!"  
"You have never given permission, and I didn't need yours, I have two big brothers, that I went to first" I snapped.  
"Leave, now and let me think things through" He replied and watched me leaving the throne room.  
I sighed deeply and thought 'that could have gone better' before making my long walk back to Heimdall's room to wake him up for his duties.

-thor's room-  
she walked by ignoring the look Loki had and went to her now big brothers room and knocked at the door  
"it's opened" Thor called out half asleep, half awake still lying on his bed.  
she stepped in and walked over. "Hey,can I stay here for a bit.I feel annoyed and upset i never got the chance to be a couple just me and loki without the baby for a few years or a good while like most couples.That and he has Craic with him" she said quietly and sighed.  
"there are books on the shelf to read, you can stay but if they need you then will you please go to them, please that's my only request," he asked still with his eyes shut and then added "if you need to talk, I am sort of awake"  
"I'll try but its not easy......and thanks.I dont know I just feel like Craic came into our lifes far too soon even if it was a natural birth" she replied as she looked through the books "you have a good collection of midgardian books here" she added as she looked through some and decided on sense and sensibilty. "is it ok If i ly next to you whille I read.....you are my big brother now after all too" she said  
"oh those books they belong to jo, since i asked her for a loan of them" He answered and then added "i have had jo sleeping next to me so having you lay next to me will make no difference"  
"thats true" she said and lay down next to him her back against his side as she started reading.......But she couldnt really concentrate and put it down. she rolled onto her front and turned to look at Thor.  
"Are you ok with everything going on so much has happened you were in a coma and everything that happened to Jo.The recent invasion its a lot ya know" she said.  
"It's more jo, i am worried about, she hasn't been to the healers about that scratch on her shoulder, she lost a few friends as well, but the coma and the ivasion were something that couldn't be stopped so i'm sort of in perfect health" he replied and sighed "there is something she is hiding from us all" He added.  
"I wouldn't say its exactly hidden.Look how close Heim and her are....Besides I kinda knocked Jo into him when running from Loki" she added giggling "I do wish she will get that scratch checked out though especially after her age being messed with like that" she added. she let out a sigh and lean closer kissing his cheek "Loki and Craic do need me and hiding here wont help,Wether I like it or not we had a baby too soon.Even if we are alone we never truly will be we missed out on that....But I don't need either of them feeling rejected" she exclaimed as she got up and went to the door. "But I think they will be ok for a few mins till I check on my new sister" she added and left looking for Jo.A guard bowed and despite her all ready different Princess title which she kept hidden and never as herself anyway. she wasn't used to it at all.He exclaimed where Jo was and after she thanked him.Went to toward the throne room were she last were soon finding me, she let out a sigh  
"hey" she greeted  
"Hey" I replied and was leaning against the wall by the door. "woke heimdall up for his duties" I added at the last second.  
"ah" she replied and took my hand "come on,please" she added  
"where?" I ask.  
"The healers to get that shoulder checked,please for me" she replied  
"it's already been checked, before the wedding when Heimdall was in the healers, I couldn't risk this flaring up and injury thor either so I got it checked out" I answered as I pulled my shirt slightly and added "see the bandages"  
"yeah, been in and out of there twice since it's pretty deep and because it happened when I was sixteen it's taken me longer to heal this one" I answered but sighed adding " if i go this time, and if they say it is fine, will you let it go until i complain it hurts?"  
Kim replied "hmmm ok Deal"


	3. chapter three - Dark place -

I lead the way to the healer's chambers and took a spot on one of the bed.  
"Princess, what brings you here?" the eldest healer asked.  
"check up on my shoulder again" I answered and undid my shirt to let the healer take examined the scratches. he said "it's still deep and may take another few weeks to heal, mind and rest up with the wound, no weight lifting either"  
I nodded my head and says "as you wish, and thank you for the time"  
"you are welcome, young princess and do you wish to stay for a while, you might have to see him" The healer replied.  
"no, i do not" I answered back harshly and pulled my shirt on to leave. barely looking at my best friend and stepped out of the healer's chamber.  
she looked at the healer confused. "thanks for checking her shoulder.I was the one who dragged here because I was worried" she said.  
"just keep an eye on her," the healer said "there's something she wants to speak of but doesn't know how to, and take care of yourself"  
"ok she will when shes ready and i will than you" she replied and smled heading out and giving me a hug "thanks"  
"No problem, it's the usual checks anyway" i answered.  
"ok" she answered.  
I let out a sigh and walked towards the smallish garden. "so how's things going for you, loki and your son?" I asked while taking a seat on a bench.  
she sat next to you "good sorta but I wish id had more time with Just me and Loki befor the baby" she replied.  
"so regretting taking the potion to bring him around in two days as you would have nine months with Loki" I asked.  
"no because even being pregnant those months and spending time wouldnt be the same we missed out on being special just us completly most couples and even spouses have that" she replied  
"you do know you have babysitters in a few weeks or a few months, if you two do want to be alone" i answered.  
"i know but its just not the same at all it means comin back and hes there" she replied letting out a sigh "i dont need this right niw i all ready have 4 i didnt want an other baby not ....not with Loki" she replied.  
""so what are you going to do?" I asked and added "just give yourself some time and think it, yeah i know it's too late for that Advice but it's the only advice i know might help"  
"Maybe I do need lot of time just me and Loki but can do that tommorow" she replied "can get you guys to baby sit Craic for a while" she stood up and pat my good shoulder "right now i need a nap though"  
"yeah" I answered before feeling a tingling in my sore shoulder and shrugged it off heading towards the throne room.  
she went to Lokis room and gave him a kiss "sorry i havnt been around a lot has just happened to fast i wasnt ready for a baby with you at all" she exclaimed  
"I know Kim it will take time dont worry" Loki replied. she gave a nod and got dressed for bed wanting a nap she lay under the covers.  
"Do you want Craic with you" Loki asked.  
"yes please I do care its just hard right now but I do care about him" she replied  
"I know you do Kim"Loki said as he tucked our son in next to her while she hugged him.He gave her a kiss on the cheek and Craic one on the forhead.  
"sleep well my loves" he said as she soon feel asleep and Craic too.  
-throne room  
he need to talk to his Father so he went toward the throne room  
I staggered slightly and blanked out but had no idea what had happened until it was all over. I heard my father screaming "look at what you have done" and added, " YOU HAVE KILLED YOUR BROTHERS!" I glance around the throne room and saw thor lying against the wall as for Loki he was lying in front of me with a dagger through his heart, no words would form in my mouth. I turned and ran until I could not run anymore as the tears ran down my cheeks." I don't remember even doing this" I cried to myself and touched the bracelet on my wrist and managed to get out of Asgard unnoticed but had no idea where to go since I wasn't welcome at Stark's tower.  
kim woke up and shrieked pushing what looked like an 18 year old out my bed.  
"owwwwwwwww Mum for gods sakes i was asleep" he said in a voice not unlike Lokis but slightly different.  
"Craic" she asked. she crouched down.He was all ready dressed he musta used his powers..His colours were a mix of mine and his Dads.she got up and pulled him to his feet.  
"sorry you scared me what is it with Asgard and age changes" she exclaimed "we are going to talk to your Grandad"she added and we left for the throne room and she suddenly felt sick.Craic barged by me as she froze in shock.Lifting his Dad into his arms as he he knelt letting out a scream.His skin wasnt as Blue as Lokis but tinged it and he turned to me with red eyes. she dashed over  
"you have to calm down before the gu...." she cut off as two grabbed him.  
"Let him go its Craic" she exclaimed.The did and apologised. she couldnt even look at Loki and she turned to Odin.  
"who did this" she growled "I'll kill them" she and Craic said at the same time.  
"jo did" he replied.  
kim stumped backward into Craic who caught her.Feeling dizzy now too she turned and hid against Craic who was just as tall as his Dad.  
he put his arms round his Mum and held onto her tight so she wouldnt fall  
"Auntie did this but how why?" he asked confused as he looked now down at his Mum who looked toward his Father.She pulled away from him and grabbed onto her arm.My now calm eyes on her angry ones  
"Dont Mother you will regret it" he said  
"She killed my husband I cant exactly stay calm she'd be the same" she replied pulling her arm away.  
"stay put" she snapped  
"im not a dog" he shouted  
"Im sorry bout how i felt.I didnt want you t ever feel unloved like your Father Im sorry and your nt a dog i know" she replied and hugged him tight kissing his cheek "go ad check on your Uncle for me ok" she added.He nodded and walked over reminding her so much of his Dad. she leaned down kissing Lokis cheek and and pulled out the knife from his heart.  
"Im sorry" she whispered to everyone including my Bestie. she spotted the necklace that was splling from Lokis Pocket and picked it up by the L an was back at midgaurd.  
-me and clint-  
I was in shocked when Clint had found me which he decided to take me in but hadn't gone back to Stark's tower, he asked "jo? what happened"  
"I don't know, I blanked out in Asgard only to come around standing over Loki who had a dagger to the heart and I don't even know if thor's alive" I cried out. "I don't know what happened" I added "everything was fine, we were all talking but I staggered into the throne room and well I just don't know.  
"calm down," He said and added, "did anything strange happened beforehand?"  
"my shoulder flared up when I was talking to Kim but I thought it was nothing and went on my way to the throne room to find out if my father was gonna agreed to let me see Heimdall but I guess that never happened." I replied as he brought the car to a stop outside his apartment, and said "you stay here and I'll try to find out what went wrong and be careful, we aren't that far from the Avenger's tower" Clint restarted the car and was driving back to the tower with a worried look on his face and spotted the blood all over his car and sighed before bringing the car to a stop outside. hearing what sound like raising voices and sighed again climbing out and headed up to the living room "what the hell is going on?" He asked.  
\- kim -  
she finally picked up a lead and next thing she know Craic is in her way. "oh give me a break" she muttered.  
"what kinda son would i be if i let you do something you regret" He eclaimed  
"a bad one and what kind of Mother would I be if i had to fight my way by you" she replied "now move" she added  
"no" he snapped  
"god damb stubbornness from us both" she mumbled and he smirked. she walked forward and he pushed her back.  
"Craic Im pissed off this isnt a good time now MOVE" she shouted.He did and she walked by and felt an arm wrapped round her waist and through her down she let out a growl  
"oh sorry i thought you needed a nap" he said and smirked. she giggled a little catching him off guard.  
"what" he asked  
"your a smartass like your Father its funny" she replied and rolled round pushing herself up ones she was on her hands and knees "oh and your grounded" she added on grounded she tripped him up. she ran off toward where jo was  
\- clint's apartment -  
I unlocked the door to clint's apartment and stepped inside as my shoulder was killing me and went towards the mirror pulling the bandages off. I saw it had turned all bluish, greyish in color. "fuck" I sworn and was tearing up badly. "what is going on" i muttered to myself. feeling the flare again and punched the mirror cracking it into pieces.

she place the knife in her mouth and start to climb toward the windows. she feel something round her and look down to see a glowing rope round her waist,black,green and red with a purple glow  
her son yanked it and his Mum fell back  
" i cant let you do this" he said  
"you should be on my side" she snapped  
" I am on your side Im stopping you from making a mistake" he replied calmly  
"WHAT LIKE YOU?" she shouted. he winced and she could see the shock and hurt in his face  
"I.....I didnt mean that........." she said quietly  
"No you did I was just in the way wasnt i" he snapped.  
she make an amused sound "course you take after me when im emotional and what with how your Father acts when hes pained.....I wasnt ready to have an other baby theres a lot going on right now" she replied " but dont be like us think through it dont let it take over" she added  
"how can you say that right now" he replied  
"Craic I need you to trust me" she said. she turned round and started to climb again.  
"Mother" he said  
" Not now Im tryna climb" she gritted by the knife. she felt the rope again but when he pulled put his arms round her.Next I know we are inside.  
"thank you" she said then looked for Jo. "right" she snapped finding her  
"Mother calm down" he replied  
I just ignored the voices behind me and stood to stare at the broken mirror.  
Kim said "Jo dont ignore me Loki is dead and as for Thor....."  
" Hes ok" Craic cut in  
She said "small mircles,what the fuck is going on Jo"  
"the hell if i know" I snapped turning around.  
she took a deep breath and leaned against the wall and looked toward Craic. "Anyway you could find out" she asked  
" I could try" Craic replied "Hey Aunt Jo...come here a second" added and held out his hand  
"no," I say and stepped backwards into the frame of the mirror.  
she was playing with the knife looking at the dried blood her husbands blood. she ignored what was going on and gripped the knife her blood mixing with her husbands then dripped to the floor.  
"I can't let you touch me. please, I nearly killed Clint when he found me." I whispered. "it's this mark, it's changed colors" I added while I turned the lights on to show both of them.  
she glanced up and looked giving a nod she put the knife in her pocket. "Craic lets just go home please" she said looking up at him  
"ok Mother" he replied extending his hand soon we back and in Lokis room. she curled up on the bed  
he let out a sigh and she tensed  
"what" he asked  
"Your voice and breaths are like your Dads,you sound like him heck you even look more like your Dad than me" she replied  
"It will be ok we will figure something out" he exclaimed and left.  
-clint's apartment-  
I stared at the mark and shut my eyes, connecting with Heimdall, "protect my family for me" I asked in the silence of the apartment.  
"yes princess, I will, but you be safe" came his reply.  
"I always am" I whispered before stepping out of clint's apartment and pulled out the ring from my pocket and twisted it, going to Hela's realm to make a deal as the god of death looked right at me.  
"what do you want?" she asked.  
"I need a favor, it's for Loki" I answered in a brave voice.  
"you exact me to do something for a god of mischief" She replied.  
"no, I exact you to do something for someone who is condemned to death" I snapped back and added "I killed Loki, I hurt thor, I am the most wanted person on Asgard right now and I need Loki's life back please"  
"fine, but you have to sweeten the offer," She said in a smug voice.  
"I'll give you anything you want?!" I said.  
"then give me your hands" she requested and placed a vile in my hands "this will bring Loki back but this one, you will have to drink to share all ties with Thor, I know you are bound to him and then came back here and we will Discuss what I want from you"  
I nodded my head and looked at the vile in my hands "thank you" I managed to say before I left the realm of the death. Going back to Asgard on my own and uncovered Loki's body placing the vile to his lips and let a few droplets fall into his mouth before vanishing again after taking the potion to cut ties with thor. I ended up back agreeing with a few of hela's requests and finally went back to Clint's apartment and curled up on the couch playing with the engagement ring on my finger just.  
Clint finally came back through the door and says "I see you made yourself at home, Jo, and don't worry I can clean up the broken mirror" He went, picking the brush and shovel before going about cleaning up the shatters of a mirror. "Thor was at the Tower, he was looking for you" he added in a gentle voice.  
I nodded my head and blinked back the tears before whispering "I think I saved Loki," lay my head against the armrest and added "but I don't think it was a good plan"  
"Why, what did you trade?" he asked.  
"I traded something that I left in Asgard" I answered with a sad sighed.  
"something like that," he asked in a worried voice  
"I have a son, another one with Heimdall, he was really sick and about ten since up in Asgards, us gods ages pretty quickly as Junior is twenty now, as you know Clint" I answered in a low voice.  
"you traded your son for your brother?" he asked.  
"no, I traded thor's, Loki's, our fathers and everyone's memories of me" I answered in a low voice.  
"even Heimdall's?" clint asked.  
"I don't know, I don't want to find out"I answered.  
"then summoned him here" Clint requested.  
I did as I was told and summoned Heimdall who wrapped his arms tightly around me and said " jo, what have you done?!"  
I let out a sob and buried my head against his chest " I had no other choice" I cried out to him. "You should be getting back" I whispered to him.  
"yes princess, if you ever need to return to Asgard, just call on me" he replied before he finally went back to Asgard and was standing guard after spending a long time down in Midgard. "oh god" he muttered when he realized what jo meant.  
-Asgard-  
he walked into his parents room and shook his mother awake  
"Come on Mother wake up please" he asked  
"Why there no point" she mumbled  
"its been days you dont eat you just sleep" he replied  
"I said theres no point" kim snapped and turned pushing him away.  
"no point Kim really?" her husbands voice said from the door  
"LOKI" she shouted and got up running into his arms.  
"Why I was trying to get you up Mother" Craic said behind us as she jumped up hooking her legs round Loki and kissing him passionatly.  
"Ok that I dont wanna see.I will talk to you later" Craic said. she felt Lokis arm shift as the two of us waved but didnt open our eyes or break the kiss.Craic sighed then left and she giggled against her husbands lips.  
We broke for air and he carried Kim over to the bed and dropped her on it.Chucking as she let out a squel.he crawled on top of her and we continued to kiss.What he wasnt expecting was Kim flipping us and pinning him  
"What can I say I've missed you" she exclaimed giving him a wink. he smiled and pulled her down into a kiss his left hand on her cheek  
..........  
Craic walked in without knocking and he quickly covered us  
"Great just great cant you have waited" he exclaimed  
"Well its your own fault for getting into the habit of walking in what did you expect to happen" Kim retorted  
"Not to have a baby brother or sister thats for sure" their son replied.  
"Oh my god dont say that" Kim said and loki shifted out the way as she threw the pillow at Craic.He caught it,but then dropped it.  
"gross god knows whats on this" he exclaimed.Kim giggled at his expression and loki smiled  
"dont be silly Craic its just a pillow" kim replied to him laughing more "now shoo till we get dressed"  
"gladly" he said and dashed out  
"do we have to?" Loki asked and pulled her back on top of him " cant we just stay in bed for hours" he added  
"I'd love to my dear Prince.But we have some stuff to go over.Since the attack of the hog people" She replied.He sighed and she leaned down and kissed him her very long hair falling to the right,becoming a dark curtain sheilding their kiss from anyone who would enter the room. she shifted a little gaining a low moan.  
"tonight babe" she exclaimed giving him a quick kiss and getting up to dress.He walked up behind her and kissed her neck and she leaned back into him then he went to get dressed.He put his arm round her waist and we joined Craic.  
she yawned out of tiredness and Odin looked at her dissaprovingly  
"Sorry Father just a bit tired still.....We have to find out how to find the woman who killed Loki......actually what is strange is the fact he is alive.Not that I have a complaint" she said and smiled at her husband. she felt Loki take her hand away from prying eyes and she squeezed glad he was back  
"So no one has found this woman yet?" she asked  
"no Princess not yet" someone replied. she frowned and turned to her brother and son.  
"You too have not either?" she asked  
"no Mother I'm sorry.All I know is a few days later Father was alive and woke you" Craic replied  
"son talk formal you are a prince" Loki exclaimed  
"Sorry Father" Craic replied  
"it is ok while just among us but we are at a meeting" she said reaching over and patting his hand "sorry Thor we got carried away and never heard your reply,any luck at all?" she asked  
"none" thor replied but after thinking for a minute then added "but it was strange, one of my teammates were acting strange"  
"Which Teammate" she asked  
"clint" he replied  
she gave a nod "I am going to go down there,Father may I please be excused from this meeting?" she asked  
"you are excused" Odin answered.  
"thank you" she said getting up and bowed, left.Going to hers and lokis room which was still hard to remember we shared it now. she opened the closet and opened the trunk at the bottom getting chnged into her Zero Embors suit my powers came back. she fixed her necklace and wrapped mty hand round the L. she made her way to the tower and stepped inside."MUUUUUM" Em shouted and ran over  
"hey my little scientist where is every one?" she asked.She soon told her and she went to find Clint after giving her a hug. she chapped on his room door. "knock knock" she said.  
Clint climbed off his bed and sighed, knowing who was beyond his room door and opened it "hi, how may I help you?" he asked in a polite voice.  
she punched his arm "that anyway to greet a fellow Avenger you havn't seen since god knows when.........we have pulled a few silly jokes right why so polite chill" she said giggling as she made frost round her hand.  
"so what's wrong?" he asked again  
"Right duh havnt been here a long time so yeah course im here for something.Ol well someone killed my husband a few days agao,he is back but me and everyone else are looking for the woman who did it" she said and leaned in close "you wouldnt happen to know anything would you" she asked  
"Nope, I don't know anything about it, all I know is that Thor was here looking for someone and that he wants the person to turn themselves in," he answered before taking a breath in and added, "If I knew anything, I would let someone know, wouldn't I?"  
"what if they were a friend though?" she asked  
"even if it's a friend" he replied.  
"I wouldnt if it was,heck if they turn themselves in they might not even get the death senstence" she said I felt a draft and laughed a little "Hey Cisco" she called knowing who it must be unless it was his Dad. she spotted Junior"oh hey Junior long time no see,You look a lot like your Dad" she exclaimed "oh yeah you two need to meet your cousin" she exclaimed then stopped wondering why she said that.........Does Loki and Thor have a sister.....then do I have one.she shook it off.  
"Mom's been upset" junior answered and added "dad doesn't even remember her"  
Cisco came to a stop and waved to her while calling out "hey!"  
"Cisco your growing fast pun intended.........and oh that doesnt sound fun.........um whos your Mum again sorry Junior....." she replied.  
"jo" Cisco answered and looked at her like she was strange.  
"ok do i know them?" she asked frowning seriously feeling confused.  
"you should" both boys answer together.  
she think about what they both said and feel extremly confused not knowing what to think or why they said she should. "oooook why should I?" she asked  
"she's your best friend" they answered. "she's your best friend" they answered.  
Cisco added "she's been there for everyone, been there to help you"  
Junoir then added "She is someone who has done a lot and makes mistakes but tries to sort it out"  
"what your saying makes me feel like I should know but I cant think it feels I should but i cant at all" she replied red flame started flaring round me as she was feeling annoyed at herself.Suddenly she felt hand on her and heard a familiar ow but was soon put in the holding cell that was once used for her husband. she looked at Steve as her powers flared cause of her emotions.  
"I'm so sorry Steve are your hands ok" she asked  
"I'll live" he replied and flashed her a smile "its good to see you though" he added  
"you too,hey have you heard of someone called Jo I seem to think I should know but cant remember" she asked  
"thats how I feel too" Steve replied "Em and Bruce are trying to figure it out" he added.she gave a nod.Suddenly Craic was at her side.  
"Loki? what happened to you" Steve asked shocked. she giggled and gave her son a hug.  
"thats not my husband" she exclaimed  
"WAIT HUSBAND YOU MARRIED LOKI" Steve said loudly due to shock.she gave a nod  
"Should have seen that coming but then whos that" he asked  
"Our son Craic" she replied  
"oh,well he does look like you both....more like his Dad though"Steve exclimed.she gave a nod.  
"Everything ok Craic" she asked  
"something is wrong with Father" he replied.  
"get out of the cage now" she snapped he was suddenly gone and the full inside filled with flames.  
he stood next the man and looked at his Mother in shock  
"Shes an Avenger she does have powers,though she loses control when emotional.Craic meet Zero Embers" Steve exclaimed  
"Hey Mother" he greeted smiling back the way she did kinda shy and sheepish.he didnt know she was like him.  
" I cant go anywere like this just now Craic I'm sorry" she said tearing up "look after your Dad for me please" she added  
" We dont know whats going on" she explained  
"then bring him here and to your sister and her Dad " Mother replied  
"Ok" he said and was gone. he soon brought him back and Steve guided him where to take him but not befor he gave Mother a weak smile and her giving Father a sad worried one. she leaned her back against the clear wall of the container feeling worried and teared up.What if he was back after dying...what if well yes he is back but its not going well.Fire blazed ofe as she finally sat down with her left leg bent at the knee and her right leg stretched out  
kim heard a knock on the glass and looked round and sat down smiling at Em.Next to her was her big brother  
"Mum I woulda like to meety big brother under better circumstances.But anyway.We stabilised Lokis health for now.Also I came up with something that counters what everyone has been talking about I cant exactly remember either.Problem is there is only one and it does only last five minutes.Right now your powers are all over the place so maybe it will be too much for you.So someone has to drink it and write down as much as they can in five minutes" She exclaimed  
"Well Im glad you both are getting on and Cisco and Junior said something so I say give it to your Uncle Tony" I replied.She adjusted her glasses then nodded.  
"I will work on something to control your powers so you can see Loki" she said  
"Thank you" kim replied.Smiling at my little genuis.The both of them left and she let out a sigh  
Lokis Pov  
loki was coughing and some blood sprinkled the once clean sheets. he felt like death. he let out a sigh wondering what was wrong with me the last thing I remember before waking up and finding Criac who wasnt a baby at all but 18 happy to see me Nd going to Kim was....being stabbed.....But the fact he was stabbed from the front andI cant remember who it was makes no sense. he coughed again and wiped his mouth.Kims smile was filled with so much sadness and worry he dont want her to smile like that he want her happy. he have to do something. he move to get up and a hand pushes him down.  
"Emlin" he say feeling annoyed  
"No getting up,I'm working on a way for Mum to see you,but my Dad and I cant look after you if your up and about  
A few minutes later there was a tap and Em showed the the injection she'd have to take.Craic was soon inside and did what she taught him  
"Thank Odin" she mumbled.Soon he and she were out and she hugged Em  
"Thanks Em" she said.Soon she was at Lokis side andheld onto him tight.feeling really worried  
"Shhhh love dont start crying Im alive arnt I" he said.she nodded against his chest and climbed onto the bed next to him and snuggled close.  
"I cant help worry I just got you back Loki......I love you" she whisperwd the last part finally saying it


	4. chapter 4 - we got hitched

-clint's apartment-  
I was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling before the tears started to run down my cheeks and took a deep breath in. "Shoot" I muttered lying on my back before noticing the light and saw Heimdall stepping out of it again. "hey hiem," I said in a gentle voice.  
Heimdall rushed over and wrapped his arms around me lifting me right into his arms and was gently rubbing my back. "what's wrong?" he asked.  
"everything, I killed Loki, then saved him.. which cost me my family, my best friend.. they don't remember me. but you do.. then there is Avengers as well only Clint seems to know who I am" I answered with a slight sigh. "but I don't know what to do" I added, playing with the ring on my finger.  
Heimdall asked, "why don't we do this" and taps the ring on my finger. I nodded my head to answer him as both of us left the apartment to get hitch in a quiet church.  
The priest asked, "Heimdall do you take jo to be your wife?"  
"I do" he answered.  
The priest then looked at me and says "jo do you take Heimdall to be your husband?"  
"I do" I replied.  
"you may kiss the bride," the priest said. as Heimdall pulled me closer and kissed me pretty passionately. I kissed back and had my arms wrapped around his shoulders before we returned to Clint's apartment, I stood and watched Heimdall leaving again and sighed deeply. the very same day I found out I was pregnant with Heimdall's child and had my hand on my stomach since I did a pregnancy test which had two blue lines."oh my god," I muttered, I picked up my phone and texted Clint to pick me up since I need to be completely checked over.  
\----  
Clint pulled his phone out and read the text very briefly before pulling out his car keys and left the tower for about ten or twenty minutes before returning with a stranger with him. leading the lady down to the medical bay. he didn't really care if he got into trouble for it but knew it was his only choice. "jo, wait here and I'll find someone to look after you" he requested. I gave a nod to him and he left the room and lean against the wall for a second then went to find someone to look at me. Clint sighed before coming back "sorry, seem like everyone is busy." he said  
I laughed slightly and says "it's fine, Clint, I can just rest here." I lean down on the bed and added "thanks anyway for bring me here"   
"it's no problem" He replied and pulled the covers up over me.  
I nodded my head and sighed "hows stark doing?"  
"you know he doesn't remember you," He asked.  
"Yeah, that's why I'm asking" I replied.  
"he's doing fine apart from the fact he's trying to figure out who junior's mother is" he replied.  
"ah, I see" I replied in a soft voice.  
"Kim and the others were trying to figure out, who they are missing from their lives" He replied. I nodded my head when I saw him leaving the room again.  
Clint was walked into Tony's lab and said: "hey, tony...everything alright?"   
Tony looked up from what he was doing and answered: "yeah, everything is fine..what's up and what's with the girl you bring in with you?"  
"oh her, she's an old friend and I didn't know where else to bring her since she's a god..like Loki and Thor" Clint replied.  
Tony nodded his head and replied, "are you sure?"  
"yes" Clint replied and added " don't mind her for now"  
"Here drink this it will only help your memory for five minutes. Em made it she suggests you write down as much as you can remember within the limit.it seems we have all lost our memory somehow" Bruce said as he held out the small vial and had a huge proud smile on his face  
Tony takes the potion and was drinking it down before picking up a pencil and was writing down all he could remember 'Jo, she's an Avenger, a god, the mother of junior, an old ex of his, but also a friend even if banned from the tower'  
Tony held the notebook out and says "here, this is what I remember, there are some blank spots"   
Clint bit down on his lip and kept his mouth shut before finally excusing himself to leave the lab.  
I climbed out of the covers and stepped out of the door heading for the lab. I nearly walked into Clint who was on the lift. "jo?" he asked in disbelief.   
"I need to give something to Bruce," I answered.  
"give it to me and I'll give it to him," he said.  
I pulled the Vile and handed it to Clint who hit the button to go labs and walked inside but before that he asked: "what is the vile?"  
"it brought Loki back" I answered and went back to the room as I sat on the edge of the bed playing with my fingers for the moment.

\- loki's medical bed -  
kim sighed softly as she felt Lokis left-hand rub over and down her side. Stopping at my hip. she looked up at him and leaned close the two of us kissing softly for a while. He pulled back suddenly and started coughing and she spotted the blood. she stared down at it and then felt Lokis hand on my cheek  
"Kim just concentrates on me," he said. she looked up at his voice and his lips were back on her in a sweet kiss.  
"Don't die again please" she begged tearing up more  
"Shhhh it ok," he said soothingly  
"Loki....please.....I can't lose you I've hurt a lot already" she added  
"I'm here I want it will be ok" he replied. she ignored the fact he hadn't promised and shut my eyes after wiping the blood off the bed. shut my eyes laying my head on his chest.  
bruce leaned against the lab door reading over some stuff that was writing down.  
"You made some highlights one included that Jo and Kim would do anything for each other they are the closest friends" he exclaimed  
Clint knocked on the lab door and called "Bruce, I have got something for you to test..."  
bruce replied, "Yeah come on in what is it?"  
clint stepped inside and held out the vile "this is something.. I was told it helps to save Loki" he said.


	5. chapter 5 - Hela's return

I saw the greens flames appearing and saw Hela stepping out of it "what are you doing here" I asked.  
Hela replied, "people are undoing my work.."  
"your work?" I asked.  
"yes, by trying to remember who you are" She snapped.  
I felt sick when I realized what she meant and says "does that mean what I think it means"   
"yes" she replied and looked at me and then look down at my stomach and added, "you are with child?"  
I nodded my head and answered "yes, I wanted Loki to be alive to see his nephews or nieces alive"  
"I will see what I can do" she replied before disappearing into a cloud of green flames once again.

To be continued, when my friend feels up to it.


	6. not a new chapter

it will never be finished since I fell out with the Co-creator and lost a friendship as well.


End file.
